


Floriography

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floriography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsandsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsea/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 27, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 2, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Orignal LJ Word Count: 798  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Happy Birthday, [](http://starsandsea.livejournal.com/profile)[**starsandsea**](http://starsandsea.livejournal.com/)! :) She requested: Pairing: Clark/Bruce. Prompt: Rose, except she got more than one! ;)

**_n._** Floriography: _The language of flowers._

Clark entered _The Daily Planet_ newsroom and sauntered casually over to his desk, stopping short when he saw a single yellow rose laid out on the blotter over two buds. Curious, he picked it up and sniffed it. It was a lovely scent, full-bodied and rich.

“Hey, Smallville, got a secret admirer?”

“Good morning, Lois.”

Lois sniffed the rose. “Nice flowers. Who sent them?”

“I don’t know.” Clark looked around for a note. “I guess I’ll find out eventually.”

“Aren’t you afire with curiosity?”

“Curious, yes, afire, no.”

Lois rolled her eyes. “You’re hopeless, Smallville.”

“Probably,” Clark smiled. He set the roses in a vase that he took out of the break room and filled it with water, setting it on his desk. He liked having roses.

“Wow, C.K., someone really likes you!”

“I guess so, Jimmy.”

Throughout the day Clark was aware of the roses, his curiosity starting to get to him, but mainly the flowers were a nice accompaniment to his day.

& & & & & &

The next day, Clark walked into the newsroom and saw a spry of white roses. Surprised, he lifted them up and sniffed them, the scent of the flowers filling his senses.

“Wow, your secret admirer’s really amping it up.” Lois curiosity was positively vibrating.

“Looks like.” Clark went to get a vase. He smiled as he returned to his desk, carrying the vase.

“You drive me crazy, Smallville.” Lois shook her head as she turned back to her computer.

Smiling, Clark started talking about his latest story, getting only grunts from Lois. Chuckling, he began typing the article.

He smelled the roses as he worked, wondering what was going on. Who was sending him roses? He was not dating anyone. Was it just a joke?

He decided not to worry about it, and just enjoy the roses.

& & & & & &

On the third day, Clark could smell the roses as soon as he stepped off the elevator. A dozen red roses in a green glass vase were set on his desk.

“No card, no note, no nothing.” Lois sighed theatrically.

Clark’s curiosity was rising at the latest batch of flowers. He sniffed their scent, certain that they were heirloom roses. Modern roses simply did not smell that strongly.

“You know, yellow roses means friendship,” Lois said.

“Hmm?”

“The language of flowers. Yellow means friendship, white means purity, and red means love.”

“Since when are you a romantic?”

“I’m very romantic,” Lois sniffed.

“Maybe you’re my secret admirer,” Clark teased.

“Oh, Smallville, really. Get a grip!”

Clark smiled as he resumed working on his story.

He researched the language of flowers, intrigued to discover that a full-blown rose laid over two buds symbolized secrecy. Another meaning for white was ‘I am worthy of you’. Secrecy, friendship, purity, and worthiness: this secret admirer was complex, indeed.

& & & & & &

On the fourth day, Clark could smell the flowers before he even got off the elevator.

“Well, if it isn’t the Rose King,” said Lois as she kept her eyes on her computer screen, missing Clark’s stunned expression. “You’ve got a regular bower here, Clark.”

Two dozen vases of yellow, white, and red roses filled his desk. One of the vases held red and white roses, another yellow and red. Perry bellowed from the doorway of his office. “What is this, a nursery? Get those flowers outta here, Kent!”

“Yes, Chief.”

“And don’t call me Chief!”

Clark began putting the flowers in the conference room with Jimmy's help. The redhead expressed the opinion that their editor was "an old grump'. Clark laughed. "He's probably allergic."

"Yeah, to pretty things." Jimmy winked. “If it isn’t smoke from a Cuban cigar, he can’t smell it.”

Clark chuckled and decided to take some of the flowers home and donate the rest to Metropolis General Hospital. He looked at the website for the language of flowers and discovered that red and white roses together symbolized unity, and red and yellow roses together meant joy, happiness, and excitement.

He was starting to get as curious as Lois was about his secret admirer.

& & & & & &

After a long day of reporting and superheroing, Clark arrived home one tired man and Superman. He entered his apartment and immediately knew someone was there.

_The bedroom?_

Clark entered his bedroom, astonished at the yellow, white and red roses scattered on the carpet and over his bed.

What astonished him even more was a very naked Bruce Wayne lying in his bed, covered in roses.

“Bruce! _You’re_ my secret admirer?”

Bruce smiled, his midnight-blue eyes glittering. “That’s right, Clark.”

“But…but… _why?_ ”

“Haven’t you ever heard the expression, ‘Stop and smell the roses’?” Bruce smirked.

Clark’s face broke into a big grin and he quickly divested himself of his clothes, joining Bruce in a shower of roses with a happy smile.

  
[   
](http://www.webcounter.com)   
[free hit counters](http://www.webcounter.com)   



End file.
